fictional_radio_stationsfandomcom-20200215-history
KDAL
KDAL (102.9 FM), branded as "102.9 NOW," is a radio station serving the Dallas/Fort Worth Metroplex in Texas. It is currently owned and operated by iHeartMedia, Inc., and airs a Hot AC format. The station's studios are located along Dallas Parkway in Farmers Branch(although it has a Dallas address), and the transmitter site is in Cedar Hill. History This station first began its broadcasting activities as KQRO on October 15, 1960 (although license was granted on July 2, 1959). It went dark a year later then returned to the airwaves in 1962. For that time, KQRO's format consisted mostly of classical and orchestralmusic. In 1965, the callsign was changed to KEIR after being purchased by trade school Elkins Institute of Radio and Electronics. The station was used for training by Elkins with a two-room studio and transmitter located in the Life Building on Jackson Street in downtown Dallas, although the school was located near Love Field on Inwood Road. The station's Effective Radiated Power (ERP) was 9,700 watts and was difficult to be received outside Loop 635 around Dallas. The station's format was "Middle of the Road" featuring easy listening vocal and instrumental album tracks from 11 a.m. to 11 pm. daily. The station was sold by Elkins when the school obtained a license for a non-commercial FM station in 1971. In 1971, the call letters were changed once again to KDTX, this time with a religious format. 6 years later, the callsign was changed to KMGC (the KDTX call letters were later used on a local TV station in 1987, ironically with Christian programming) and the Christian contemporary format continued up until September 1977. It was then changed to an adult contemporary format as Mellow 102.9 and a month later to Magic 102.9. Prior to that, a mass distribution of door-hanger flyers announced the station is coming. The station enjoyed a loyal following until May 9, 1991, when, after Nationwide Communications bought the station, KMGC began stunting with a series of formats ranging from rock oldies (as "Cool 102.9" on May 9) to country (as "Kickin' Country" on May 10) to an all-Beatlesformat (also on May 10), and then party cocktail noise on May 11 and May 12, before changing to its current KDAL and settling on its long-running Hot adult contemporary format as "Mix 102.9" on May 13 at 5:30 a.m.12 Program Director Pat McMahon, Asst Program Director Steve Knoll and Production Director Dave Kay planned the stunting. In October 1997, Nationwide sold the station and sister KEGL to Jacor.3 In 1999, Jacor merged with Clear Channel Communications.In 2009, Clear Channel (now iHeartMedia) laid off over 2,000 employees to lower costs and forced its "Mix" branded stations to voice track most of their airtime, leaving very few live personalities across the nation.4Among laying off in Dallas, the voices of midday personality Lisa Thomas was replaced with fellow Clear Channel station KUSS's midday personality, Cindy Spicer. Late night personality Joe Kelley was replaced with voicetracking. Morning co-host Tony Zazza was replaced with weeknight personality Jen Austin and Program Director Rick. Zazza then became the morning host at former competing station CBS Radio-owned 103.7 KVIL, which flipped full-time to Hot AC/Adult Top 40 in early 2014. Later that year, Jen Austin was laid off as well. With afternoons, shortly hosted by PD Rick, but was later replaced by the satellite-fed On Air with Ryan Seacrest. In 2011, in response to changing listener habits, KDAL began adding more hip-hop titles to its playlist.5 On May 18, 2012, KDAL rebranded as 102.9 Now,6 dropping most modern AC artists, and shifted to an adult top 40 format heavy on currents and recurrents. However, as of October 2012, KDMX returned to Hot AC. Some of the Modern AC artists have returned to the station's playlist, and dropped some hip hop tracks, though the station still has a current-heavy focus with less dependence on gold tracks. The switch back to Hot AC was likely due to low ratings, as well as to avoid playlist overlap with sister Top 40 KHKS. Category:IHeartMedia, Inc. Category:Hot AC radio stations Category:Dallas